justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Diggy
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = August 22, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 3 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |dura = 3:22 |pictos = |perf = Yohann Hebi Daherhttps://youtu.be/IjTQTVX5YKQ?t=4m30s |nowc = Diggy |audio = }}"Diggy" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with black sunglasses and a black fedora. He wears a pink, purple, and orange shirt with a black jacket over it. He has ripped orange pants and pink shoes. He has a double-lined white outline that is one solid line and one dotted line. Background The background of the routine is mainly the same. It is a wall which contains patterns and silhouettes of trumpets. At parts of the songs, the background changes colors. At the verses it is orange and the trumpets are purple, and the trumpets are "playing" the instrumental. At the pre-chorus, the wall turns black with pink spots, and a giant pink trumpet is seen as if the camera moving. At the chorus, the background turns orange with a big pink spot in the middle of the background, with 3 pink trumpets on each side and purple trumpet which are line up like a gate. During the chorus, the spot turns orange. After the Gold Move, the background is orange, and 3 trumpets in different colors (pink, purple and orange) are moving from left to right, and some "echo" is coming out the trumpets. Also, there are small pink trumpets that moving fast. During the bridge, the background turns pink, with 6 real-life trumpets, with some strips are getting out of the trumpets. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your hands up in front of your mouth at right angles to your body as if you are surprised. Diggy gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Diggy gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Solo * *All Songs A-Z Trivia *Counting Spencer Ludwig s appearance as a member of Capital Cities in Safe And Sound, is his second song in the series. *'' '' is the third routine in which the coach s outline is a broken stroke, after Hangover (BaBaBa) and Cheap Thrills. *The thumbnail for the American preview, uploaded on justdancegame, increased in quality a day after its release. *The sticker of the trumpets in the background can be unlocked in by dancing to Soy Yo (Snake Version) three times. Gallery Game Files Diggy cover generic.png|''Diggy'' Diggy cover albumcoach.png| album coach Diggy cover albumbkg.png| album background Diggy banner bkg.png| menu banner Diggy map bkg.png| map background Diggy_BC.jpg| cover Diggy cover 1024.png| cover Diggy p1 ava.png|Avatar Diggy pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Diggy menu.png|''Diggy'' on the menu Diggy load.png| loading screen Diggy coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Diggy_jdnow_menu.png|''Diggy'' on the menu Diggy_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Diggy_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Diggy jd2019 menu.png|''Diggy'' on the menu Diggy jd2019 load.png| loading screen Diggy jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Diggy gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Diggy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Diggy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Spencer Ludwig - Diggy Official Music Video Teasers Diggy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Diggy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Diggy MEGASTAR (Nintendo Switch) Diggy - Just Dance Now Diggy - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Diggy tr:Diggy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Yohann Hebi Daher